


I wish that I could hate you

by Ghostthulu



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Arguing, Blood Drinking, Canon Era, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fledglings, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Killing, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostthulu/pseuds/Ghostthulu





	I wish that I could hate you

In a world where fantasy is used simply as entertainment and humanity is dominated by science, Louis De Pointe Du Lac never thought he'd become a myth of his own.  
After all, science knows everything does it not? Myths and Legends couldn't possibly be real to Louis, (or anyone elses for that matter).  
The year of 1791, nobody even ponders the thought that vampires may really exist, especially not a cynical 25 year old from a middle class family who bides his time by wallowing in self guilt over his brothers death. By observation, he has bigger things to worry about than the lore of blood drinkers. He spends his days going down to taverns and starting bar fights, in hopes somebody will kill him as some morbid way of justice to avenge the fault he feels over his brother. It's quite sad the way Louis lives, and maybe that's why Lestat is so intrigued by him. Maybe that's why, for over 80 years, Lestat continues to ache for Louis Du Lac. Maybe that's why, out of every fabrication Louis has thought up as a cruel twist of fate to punish himself with, he never considered the possibility of living his misery through immortality. And to Louis, that's an even worse punishment than death, so much that sometimes he wishes he had conjured up the possibility just so he could loathe himself a bit more in his masochistic fantasy of revenge on himself.


End file.
